


A Slippery Quarry

by waddiwasiwitch



Series: The Mustang Family Collection [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Royai baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Roy and Riza find it hard to find babysitters for their little mischief maker. Kain obliged…once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slippery Quarry

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a promot on Tumblr for onhundredpercenthouses.
> 
> I enjoyed writing this so much. I haven’t written a lot of Kain, so hope it’s okay.

A Slippery Quarry

Kain’s eyes widened and he tore across the kitchen. “No!”  
Somehow, he managed to pull little Maes out of harm’s way before the expensive vase shattered to pieces on the floor, where the boy had been standing a moment before. Kain sighed in relief and placed the giggling child in the high chair.  
What was I thinking? Why did I agree to this?  
Palms sweaty and heart still racing in his chest, Kain scanned the room for a brush and dustpan. He had to clear up the place before the Mustangs returned. He wasn’t sure if he wanted them to return sooner or later - torn between being relieved from his duty or having time to clean up the mess. He had not a moment’s rest since he was left with the child. Maes had inherited his father’s stubbornness and charm along with his mother’s gentle nature. Still, Kain was never going to volunteer to babysit again. Maes was too intelligent for his own good.

  
Kain finally spied the dustpan and brush beside the sink. He looked back at Maes, who was sucking on his thumb, looking like an angel. Hayate was lying at the foot of the high chair like sentry. Satisfied the child was safe, Kain started to gather up the glass. Once that was done, he grabbed the mop and wiped up the water. He glanced over at the high chair again and shrieked. Maes was gone! Hayate barked and Kain followed the sound. There in the corner of the room was little Maes chewing on a half opened bar of chocolate.  
He looked up at Kain, a huge, satisfied smile on his face. “Choc.”  
Kain ran his fingers through his hair. How did he manage to climb out of his chair?  
He approached the child, who was by now wearing half of the chocolate. “Maes, give your Uncle Kain the chocolate. You’ll spoil your dinner!!”  
He bent down beside the boy and held out his hands, palms up.  
Maes pouted and held the bar to his chest, “Mine!”  
“Please!”  
“No!” The boy’s eyes started to well with tears and his lips trembled.  
“It’s ok, don’t cry,” Kain said flapping his hands. “You can have the chocolate, but let me take the wrapping off.”  
He eased the bar from the child, removing the packaging. He broke the meagre remains of the bar into pieces. There was a small bowl on the kitchen top and he put the pieces into it.  
Maes held out his chocolate coated hands. “Up!”  
Kain winced as he took the boy into his arms; his shirt was going to be destroyed. “Let’s put you back in the high chair.”  
Dark eyes wide and pleading, Maes insisted, “Lap!”  
Kain relented and sat at the table sitting the boy in front of him. Who could say no to that little face? 

Maes make quick work of the chocolate. Kain looked at the time piece on the wall.  
“Mommy and Daddy will be back soon,” he said. “I just need to clean you up, Maes!”  
No sooner did Maes hear the word clean, he started to squirm in Kain’s arms.  
“Hey!”  
Twisting and turning, Maes freed himself from Kain’s grip. “No!”  
The boy toddled across the kitchen and plopped down behind a chair. Kain stood up only to realise there was a weight on his foot.  
“Hey get off, Hayate.”  
He nudged Hayate with his foot and he moved before settling on the floor again.  
He made his way towards the hiding child. “I can see you!”  
Maes giggled and started crawling under the table instead. Kain ran the tap and dampened a cloth so he could clean the child’s face.  
He got down on his knees and put his head under the table. “I’m coming for you!”  
Maes laughed and made a dash for the kitchen door.  
“No! Maes!” He shouted as Maes pulled down on the door handle.  
Kain struck his head off the table. Ignoring the pain blossomed in his temple as he rushed after the little rascal. When he reached the hall, he glimpsed the boy heading for his father’s study. Mustang was going to kill him!! He almost tripped over Hayate who had followed him into hall.  
He caught himself and followed the dog into the study. Little Maes was trying to climb up on the chair at Mustang’s desk.  
“No Maes! Get down.”  
His voice must have sounded harsher than he intended as the little boy started to wail. Kain stated towards Maes. “Hush it’s okay.”  
He was stopped in his tracks when Hayate put himself between them. The dog bared his teeth causing Kain to take an unconscious step back. Hayate licked Maes’ face and slowly the boy started to calm down.  
Black Hayate’s a better babysitter than me!  
The sound of the front door opening caused Maes to jump up excitedly. Riza and Roy walked into the living room and their son rushed toward them. It was only then Kain noticed the pile of books on the floor and the chocolate handprints on the wall and door.  
“What’s going on here?” Roy raised an eyebrow. He bent down to his chocolate coated son. “What have you been eating, kiddo?”  
He picked up the boy and kissed his forehead.  
Kain rubbed the back of his neck, a sheepish expression on his face. “Uh - hi! Maes found a chocolate bar I had forgotten was in my jacket.”  
Riza frowned, “You know he’s not supposed to eat chocolate.”  
“I’m sorry,” Kain said. “At first it was an accident….and then he started to cry….and I couldn’t say no!”  
Riza rolled her eyes. “Aren’t you supposed to be the adult?”  
Roy started to laugh. “Ah Maes, you’ve inherited the Mustang charm.”  
“Roy, don’t laugh. He’ll think it’s a game. Besides, I don’t think the Mustang charm includes tears!”  
Kain just wished he could disappear. “Sorry!”  
Riza patted him on the arm. “Just help me clean up and we’ll call it even.” She pointed at her snickering husband. “And you can clean Maes up.”  
Roy sighed. “Come on, kiddo. Your Mom’s the one person that’s immune to our Mustang charm.” Suddenly, Roy frowned. “What’s this?” He walked over to the table, mouth dropping open. “My book!! Maes got chocolate all over it.”  
Riza bit back a smile. “You don’t find that funny?”  
Roy glared at his wife. “It’s a first edition, Riza! It’s not in the slightest bit funny.”  
“I’m sorry,” Kain said in a small voice but nobody was paying him attention.  
“Can you just use some alchemy to clean it up?” Riza asked.  
Roy gasped. “Riza - it’s a first edition!”  
“It’s just a book.”  
Roy made a strangled noise.  
“Just take care of your son while I clean up this mess!”  
Roy stroked the book with his free hand. “Maes - please don’t touch Daddy’s books with sticky fingers especially Daddy’s first editions.”  
“You should have put it away somewhere safe, Roy!” Riza pointed out.  
“Mommy doesn’t understand.” Roy shook his head as he exited the door. “Let’s go into the bathroom and clean you up, then we’ll go out to the garden with Hayate.”  
Hayate pricked his ears at the sound of his name and followed leaving Riza and Kain alone.

Kain walked around the room removing the chocolate fingerprints where he could while Riza straightened up the books.  
“I think I should go!”  
Riza smiled, “You can clean yourself up first. You’ve chocolate all over your shirt and on your cheek.”  
Kain blushed and rubbed at his left cheek.  
“It’s the other one,” Riza said.  
“Thanks,” he said and scrubbed at his right cheek. “I think I’ll just go.”  
“You won’t stay for tea?”  
“No thanks.”  
“You’re not scared of Roy are you. He’s not annoyed at you; we both know Maes is a handful.”  
“No,” Kain lied.  
“We’ll see you in work Monday,” Riza said.  
“I still have my job?”  
“Of course, but we’ll probably give babysitting a miss next time.”

Fin


End file.
